The new girl
by cherry-lover
Summary: Sakura has arrived at her new school. But who is that boy no one allows her to talk to? She must find out. But it comes at a price.
1. The freak

Hiya. This story is going to be a good one. Or at least I hope it is. They are all 16 in this story. I have no idea how a Japanese school works or the level of discipline involved. I do not know any Japanese or Chinese names apart from the ones in card captor sakura. So please forgive me if you have no idea how to pronounce any of the names or how the school works in my story. Also I am starting school in less than a weeks time. So I will be busy as it is my GCSE year. So please bear with me.

Thank you. I'll get on with the story now.

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

* * *

There were whispers going around the class. He hated whispers. They were horrible things and they could cause a weak person to break down. Yet all the people who did the whispering didn't realise this. But, luckily, today the whispers weren't about him. They were about a new student. A student he wasn't the least bit interested in.

"Hey Syaoran!" Syaoran turned around and groaned. He went back to eating his food, trying to ignore the person who was calling him. "Syaoran!" They shouted yet again. And Syaoran yet again ignored them. "I have a funny feeling that you were trying to ignore me." Syaoran jumped as Eriol Hiiragizawa sat down next to him.

"Really? What would give you that idea?"  
  
"You know. Being sarcastic doesn't suit you." Syaoran simply grunted and took a bite out of his sandwich. "So…you heard the news yet?" Eriol asked him.

"Yes I have Eriol, but please don't let that stop you from telling me." Eriol smiled at Syaoran. Syaoran just glared back.

"I won't. Well…there's this new student. She's coming tomorrow. Everybody's excited about it because apparently she's really beautiful and very popular. In her last school anyway."  
  
"Great. That's just what we need. Another lemming to follow the popularity chain." Eriol whacked Syaoran on the head. "What the fuck was that for!?" Syaoran yelled.

"You didn't let me finish." He whined. "Anyway…she's got good grades." Syaoran watched Eriol for a while and Eriol watched back. They stayed like this for a few more seconds.

"What? That's it? You hit me on the head to tell me that she has good grades!"  
  
"Yep."

"Why you son of a bi-"  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Syaoran turned to see Tomoyo Daidouji looking at them curiously.

"Hiya Tomoyo." Smiled Eriol. Tomoyo smiled back and sat next to him. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Pulling away slowly so that she lingered.

"Don't make me throw up." Said Syaoran.

"Oh shut up. Get yourself a girlfriend." Tomoyo shot back.

"What about the new girl?" Questioned Eriol slowly.

"No way. She's too popular for Syaoran." Syaoran looked down. He didn't like Tomoyo one bit. She was awful to him and he had no idea as to what he did to her. Let alone why Eriol dated her.

"Thanks." Syaoran whispered softly. Eriol looked at him and sighed.

"Tomoyo, can you please leave us for a minute." Tomoyo nodded, kissed him goodbye and left. "Syaoran?"  
  
"Mmm?" Eriol was silent for a while so Syaoran looked up. He saw the sadness in Eriol's eyes. "You don't have to act like you care." Syaoran spat.

"I do care Syaoran. No matter what you may think I care for you." Syaoran snorted and Eriol sighed.

"I know the only reason you hang around me is because my mum forces you too." Eriol's eyes took on a look of pain.

"You know that's not true." He said softly. "I hang around with you because I want to."  
  
"Eriol look around you! No one sits near me! No one hangs around me! I am a reject! Everyone thinks I am! Even your girlfriend thinks I am. Just because I come from a rich family I'm hated. But you? No, you aren't hated. Your loved. By everyone!" Syaoran got up and walked away from Eriol, out of the dining room.

Eriol sighed. He could feel Syaoran's pain and it hurt him deeply. He had no idea what made everyone hate Syaoran so much but he hated people for doing that. He had to get the new girl to like him. If they turned out to be just friends then it would be a start for Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran sat under a tree silently waiting for the bell to go. He was still shook up about the argument he had had with Eriol. Thy hardly ever had arguments. Syaoran had come to accept the fact that Eriol only hanged around him because of their relation but he was grateful for the company.

But that bitch Tomoyo had warped Eriol's mind. And now Eriol spent more time with her than he did with him. Causing Syaoran to wallow in self pity. Causing him to get angry at himself and take it out on Eriol.

Shit! He slammed his fist against the tree trunk. He had to go apologize to Eriol now. He always had to because it was always him getting angry at Eriol. Never the other way around. For once he wished Eriol would get mad at him but he never did. He just smiled. Smiled for God sake!

The bell rang through the fields faintly, the noise carried on the air. Syaoran sighed and got up slowly. At least he only had two hours left to endure of school. Then it was back home for some takeaway pizza and a good movie. A really good movie. With explosions. And guns. Maybe a mafia movie. Yeah that sounded good.

When Syaoran stepped into the class, only students were there so he took his seat quietly and waited for sensei to arrive. Then Eriol arrived at his side and sat down. Syaoran looked at him, ready to apologize, but Eriol had that smile on his face and Syaoran's apology died on his tongue.

"What the hell are you doing sitting next to me Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran hissed.

"That doesn't sound like an apology." Eriol mused.

"That's because it isn't one dick brain."

"Dick brain? That's a new one I believe."

"Yeah I believe it is. And I'm not the one who should be apologizing."  
  
"Aren't you? Oh yes. Tomoyo. Well may I apologize on her behalf?"  
  
"You always do." Said Syaoran quietly. Eriol sighed. "Look Eriol. I'm sorry okay? Really sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you." Eriol's smile widened and he nodded gently.

"Your apology is accepted. Now lets get ready because sensei is just around the corner."

And as if on cue sensei rounded the corner and entered the classroom.

"Right. Miss Daidouji. You will be showing the new girl around. Okay?"

"Yes sensei." She replied enthusiastically.

"Good. Now that that is out of the way, go to page forty nine of your text books and translate the Japanese phrases into English."  
  
Eriol of course had no problem. Syaoran, however, was trying really hard but getting a few words wrong, as pointed out by a very annoying Eriol.

When the bell went signalling end of this class everyone sighed in relief and made their way slowly out of the door. Maths next. Syaoran had no problem with maths. In fact, he found it quite enjoyable. But he wouldn't tell anyone that. And all too soon maths was over and Syaoran was walking out of the school to start heading home. He made it as far as the gate when a voice stopped him.

"Syaoran!" It yelled.  
  
"Go away!" He yelled back.

"No!" Was the reply he got. Syaoran swivelled around to come face to face with none other than Eriol. "Hi!" He said cheerfully, smiling of course.

"Hi." Syaoran grunted.

"How was your day?" He asked casually and Syaoran watched Eriol's face carefully, wondering what he was up to.

"What's up?"  
  
"What do you mean what's up?" replied Eriol, smile still in place.

"You would never ask me how my day was let alone follow me home. So I ask again. What's up?" Eriol's smile faltered a bit. "Aha!" Syaoran exclaimed, pointing his finger in Eriol's face.

"Promise me that you will make an effort with this girl." Syaoran looked slightly confused.

"What girl?"  
  
"The new one. Promise me that if she talks to you, you will talk back."

"Why?"  
  
"Promise me Syaoran." Eriol looked desperate. He was pleading and that didn't suit Eriol at all. Syaoran felt a bit disconcerted.

"Why?"  
  
"Promise me Syaoran." He nearly yelled. Syaoran raised an eyebrow slightly and nodded slowly. "Good. Now I will be on my way." Said Eriol cheerfully, and he went his own way causing Syaoran to be very confused.

* * *

Eriol smiled as he made his way to Tomoyo.

"What did you want to ask Syaoran?" She questioned.

"Oh nothing. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Okay." She said, slightly uneasy.

"Tomorrow should be fun." Eriol whispered to himself as he rubbed his hands together.

"Tomorrow?" Tomoyo asked curiously.

"Yes. Tomorrow shall be a very entertaining day." And that trademark smile made it's way to Eriol's face once again.

* * *

When Syaoran got home he was a little freaked. Eriol had just shouted at him. Shouted! He couldn't wait to rub it in tomorrow. Then he would make Eriol apologize. That would be a site.

Syaoran couldn't be bothered to order a pizza or rent his favourite mafia movie. So instead he made his way to the kitchen to see what he could find.

He reached for the freezer and got out a tub of ice-cream. Whoever said only girls eat ice-cream from tubs while watching their favourite movie was lying.

He got a spoon and went into the living room. He set up his DVD player and put in Die Hard. That was a good movie. As he was watching his mind drifted off to what the new girl would be like.

* * *

This is it. Hope you like it. I am sorry if the Eriol and Syaoran relationship looked a bit gay. I apologize for this IS a Syaoran and Sakura fic. They just have a special relationship. I hope you enjoy and I am not a homophobic in case you were thinking that. Review! I will love you for it. Ciao!


	2. The new girl

Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated much but I have been really busy. Here's the new chapter. Have fun reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

* * *

Syaoran sat in his usual seat in the classroom. What surprised Syaoran was that Eriol wasn't sitting next to him today. He was next to Tomoyo and Syaoran supposed he should be grateful otherwise Tomoyo would be sitting here. As you all know Syaoran hates Tomoyo. 

Syaoran was knocked out of his thoughts of '10 ways to kill Tomoyo before I die' when the sensei walked in.

"Good morning class." A muffled 'good morning sensei' worked its way around the class. "Good enough." Sighed the sensei. "As you all know we have a new student today and I want you all to treat her with respect and befriend her. All of you okay?"  
  
"Yes sensei."  
  
"Good. You may come in now." Syaoran heard the door open and close. Then he heard light footsteps make their way to the front of the class. Syaoran grumbled slightly. He wasn't going to befriend her! Was the sensei joking? She wouldn't even want to be friends with him, especially if she was being guided around by Tomoyo.

Syaoran sighed and listened to the class talk. They all seemed to have a mutual agreement about how pretty she was. And by the look on Tomoyo's face she was very pretty. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement and Syaoran knew that this new girl was going to be Tomoyo's play doll. Syaoran then caught Eriol's eyes. Eriol was looking straight at him with anger clearly written in his eyes. Syaoran just shrugged and turned away, hoping not to get hell off Eriol later for not making an effort.

"Excuse me. Can I sit here please?" Said a quiet voice from above Syaoran's head. Syaoran looked over to Eriol and saw his satisfied smile and Tomoyo's appalled face. He then looked around the class and saw their identical confused looks. Then he looked up at the girl and his breath caught.

She was perfect. Her eyes were the brightest green he had ever seen. Her hair shined a gold colour in the sun and her pale skin was contrasting her pale blush which was slowly growing darker as Syaoran continued to scrutinize her.

"Oh…sorry. Yes you can." The girl smiled slightly and sat down.

"Thank you." she whispered. "I'm Sakura by the way." Syaoran couldn't help but smile back. But when he caught Eriol's smile he frowned.

"Like I care." He barked out and Sakura's smile faltered. Syaoran felt slightly guilty. "Syaoran." He said gruffly and Sakura's smile came back, but not as bright as before.

As the lesson continued Syaoran became more aware of how close he and Sakura's arms were. They were almost touching and he could hardly bear it. Why? He did not know. I mean it sounds stupid doesn't it? He met her like 50 minutes ago but here he was and here she was doing this to him. Life was so unfair!

"Uh Syaoran?" Syaoran turned to the side of him and saw Sakura looking at him in a curious way. He lifted an eyebrow and she continued. "I'm kinda hopeless at maths and I noticed you were being kind of idle and so I assumed you were finished so I was wondering if you could help me and…yea."

Syaoran laughed at her rambling but quickly stopped himself. He looked around to see if anybody had noticed. They had and their name was Eriol. Syaoran stuck his middle finger up at him and Eriol just continued to smile. A laugh from beside him caused him to jump and turn.

"I take it you don't like him." Sakura asked softly.

Syaoran smiled slightly. "He's my only friend" He whispered softly, turning back to look at Eriol working hard.

"Oh." Sakura said gently. "Well you've got another one." She smiled at him and Syaoran smiled back half-heartedly.

"Not after you talk to Tomoyo." He whispered softly so she couldn't hear him. He turned to face her again. "You wanted help?" Sakura nodded and he got on with helping Sakura with her math which was appalling.

* * *

Sakura waved goodbye to Syaoran as she was escorted away by a girl called Tomoyo. She frowned when Syaoran just stared at her and didn't wave back. She smiled weakly and soon he was out of view. 

Sakura then turned to the girl next to her. The girl smiled at her and took her to a table outside to sit down.

"Hi. My name is Tomoyo and I will be showing you around our wonderful school." Sakura noted a bit of sarcasm at the end and she laughed. The girl smiled widely but then a serious look came across her face. "I see that you have met Syaoran." Sakura nodded and Tomoyo sighed. "A word of warning for you. Stay away from him." Sakura frowned and looked at Tomoyo.

"Why?"  
  
"Because he is a freak. If you are seen with him then you will be a freak too. Do you want to be a freak?" Sakura shook her head frantically. "Then stay away from him."

Sakura looked over to where Syaoran had appeared from behind the doors. "But I like him."

An evil smirk came across Tomoyo's face. "Don't say that out loud. People might here you." Sakura sighed and turned away from Syaoran. It wasn't fair that she couldn't be friends with him. "Tell you what. Maybe you can get close to him."

Sakura's head shot up. "How?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "Eager huh? Well, I can tell everyone that it's a bet."  
  
Sakura crumpled her brow in confusion. "Bet?"

"Yeah. A bet to get Syaoran to love you then no one will question the time you spend together and you can get close to him. No one will let spill that it's a bet and Syaoran will never know."

"I don't know-"

"Come on! It's harmless!"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo for a long time before she nodded her head in reluctant acceptance. Tomoyo almost squealed with excitement. "I'll go and tell everybody and you get close to lover boy."

Sakura winced at what she said but walked to where Syaoran was sitting. She noticed that he was sitting alone. Why would he sit alone? He must have more than one friend.

"Hiya." She said cheerfully. She got a grunt in reply. "May I sit next to you?" Another grunt. "I'll take that as a yes then." Again, a grunt. "God can you talk!?" She yelled in frustration and she swore she heard a chuckle.

She sat down next to him with a determined face on. She was going to get him to be her friend. If it took her all year she was going to be his friend.

"Hi." She jumped and looked over at Syaoran who had collapsed with laughter and was now snorting in his drink.

"I hope you choke!" She said, trying and failing to hide the smile on her face.

"Sorry." Said Syaoran trying to recompose himself. "So what are you doing here?"

"What?"  
  
"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Syaoran was slightly shocked at the disappointment on Sakura's face.

"Well I wanted your company but if you want me to leave then I will." And with that said Sakura got up and left the table. She got as far as one step until Syaoran's hand clasped softly around her wrist. Tingles flew up her arm and she closed her eyes, cherishing the moment.

"Please stay." She heard his voice whisper and it was somewhat husky causing her to shiver. She sighed softly and sat back down next to him. A smile graced Syaoran's face and stayed put as they talked animatedly throughout the whole of lunch. When the bell went they both jumped in shock. Sakura laughed slightly.

"Well we must have talked for ages." Syaoran smiled and Sakura felt a little tug at her heart, but not because he looked cute. Although that was the main reason. But because she felt guilty. There was a rumour going around about her tricking Syaoran to fall in love with her. And what if Syaoran found out. He wouldn't though. Tomoyo said he wouldn't.

With that reassuring thought in her head she smiled back. "I have to get to class. See you around?" Syaoran nodded slightly and Sakura smiled even more. "Great. Bye!" She waved to him and ran to her registration room. Then she ran back to Syaoran. Syaoran looked up at her, slightly confused. "We're in the same reg class. Wanna walk with me?" A slight blush had made its way to Sakura's face and Syaoran smiled. He nodded and Sakura waited for him before they began their slow but talkative walk to class.

* * *

After school Syaoran had a huge smile on his face. It soon disappeared when a certain blue haired boy was found waiting for him at the gate. 

"Why hello. Your cheerful today."  
  
"Fuck off!"

"Yes. More than usual."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Would it have anything to do with a certain Sakura?" A blush made its way up Syaoran's face and Eriol smirked. "Well, well, well. What have we here. Syaoran Li blushing!" Eriol laughed hard as Syaoran's blush grew.

"Stop laughing!" Syaoran screamed.

"Stop blushing then." Chocked out Eriol.

"So what? Sakura talked to me! Like I care."  
  
"You know you do." Poked Eriol. But this was as far as it got for Syaoran.

"Fuck off!" He screamed before storming away from Eriol.

"You'll have to apologize tomorrow!" Came a distant yell. Syaoran knew Eriol was right but he would stay mad at him for today.

"FUCK OFF!" Syaoran heard Eriol's faint laughter and Syaoran's last thought was to curse Eriol to hell before he started to think of what he and Sakura would do tomorrow.

* * *

YAY! I finally updated! Pat me on the back! I am so sorry. I have had so much coursework and I am actually lagging behind! In case you wondered I hardly ever lag behind but that does NOT mean that I am a swat! Anyway. Enjoy your chapter and review! Ciao! 


	3. The garden

Hiya! I really like where this story is going so I am going to be writing this one more than the others. Also I have a major cold and I am rather pissed! I can't even talk! So I am writing this to calm myself down. Hehe. So on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own card captor sakura nor do I own CLAMP

* * *

Sakura sat in her usual seat waiting for Syaoran. She was so excited today because she could get to know Syaoran better. And no one would think she was odd. But Syaoran was late! 

The door opened and Syaoran walked in. Sakura looked towards him and her heart flew up to her throat. He looked gorgeous! He was wearing his usual school uniform but it looked sexy on him somehow. His hair was all messed up which was a change from his usual groomed look and his eyes were blazing with something she couldn't put her finger on. He came up to her and sat down in his seat.

"Hi." He said breathlessly. "Sorry I'm late. I couldn't even do my hair!" Sakura giggled and Syaoran smiled at her while trying to pat down his hair.

"Syaoran?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Leave your hair."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave your hair as it is. It looks gorgeous." Sakura smiled at the blush on Syaoran's face.

"You think so?"  
  
"Definitely." Syaoran nodded his head and Sakura smiled even more. "Come here." Sakura motioned with her hand and Syaoran obliged by leaning his head towards her. She ruffled his hair up even more. "Do that every so often and you'll look simply stunning." Syaoran looked sceptical but he didn't object.

The sensei entered and the class begun. Half the time Sakura was talking to Syaoran and occasionally she was caught out but she didn't care. Syaoran was talking to her and that was all she wanted.

* * *

When the bell went indicating lunch Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him outside. "I found this place yesterday when I was being guided around." She explained as Syaoran was being pulled away further from the school. Soon they came to a halt and Syaoran looked around. He gasped. 

"It's amazing." He stated. He was looking at a little garden. There was a tree in the middle of it that looked to be hundreds of years old. The tree was surrounded by flowers of all colours and types. There was one flower that stuck out from the rest. Syaoran went up to it and stroked it's petals ever so softly.

"That's a bird of paradise." Sakura said gently as not to disturb Syaoran. "It's beautiful huh?"

Syaoran looked up and gazed right into Sakura's eyes. "Yes. It is."  
  
A lump formed in Sakura's throat and she coughed at the awkwardness of the situation but she couldn't calm down her rapidly beating heart.

He practically called her beautiful! Yes! A huge grin spread across Sakura's face subconsciously and Syaoran smiled slightly, turning back to look at the flower.

"So how come no one else knows about this place?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they're all thick." Sakura giggled to herself and Syaoran laughed softly.

"Maybe they are." Said Syaoran as he sat down with his back to the tree. He took out his lunchbox and took a bite out of his sandwich. While he was doing this Sakura watched him. He was so intriguing. Everything he did, he did it with grace and poise and he looked almost royalty.

"Syaoran?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

"Mmm."

"How come you're so posh."  
  
"Posh?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Everything you do, you do it in a certain way. Like when you eat. Or when you walk or even when you talk." Syaoran's face visibly darkened as Sakura went on. "Your quite posh really." She concluded cheerfully. Then she saw Syaoran's face. "What?"

"She didn't tell you?" He said huskily.

"Who?"

"Tomoyo. When she was guiding you around I figured she would tell you about me. She doesn't like people socializing with me and I thought she would tell you every little detail but apparently she hasn't." Syaoran mused to himself in a hushed whisper although Sakura heard it all.

"I don't like Tomoyo. She told me to stay away from you." Syaoran looked at her in shock and Sakura smiled. "But I didn't want to. I wanted to get to know you so I did." She said brightly as she moved closer to him. She then gently took his hand in hers and traced his fingers with hers.

Keeping her gaze on his fingers so he wouldn't see her blush she asked him a question, "Syaoran? Why does everybody hate you?"

Sakura heard Syaoran breath in deeply but she had a feeling it was towards the things she was doing with his hand rather than the question. Then he gently laced their fingers together and Sakura forgot how to breath.

"I don't know why people hate me so. I come from a rich family and I think that may be the reason. That would also explain the posh-ness." He let out a little chuckle, fully expecting Sakura to giggle but she didn't. He tried his best to look at her face but with her looking the opposite way it was a little hard. "Sakura? You okay?" He asked gently. He saw the briefest nod of her head and he sighed, deciding he wasn't going to get an answer out of her.

He leaned his head back on the tree and closed his eyes softly. He felt movement and assumed it must be coming from Sakura but he didn't open his eyes. She was obviously embarrassed so he left her alone.

"Why do people hate you so much when you are so nice?" Syaoran could hear her voice and it struck something inside of him. He gently opened his eyes and saw her kneeling in front of him, close to tears.

"Sakura?"  
  
"I don't get it. Your such a nice guy. If people got to know you they wouldn't make fun of you. I know they wouldn't." She stood up abruptly and walked a few steps, her back turned to Syaoran. "People are so shallow!" She shouted. "And I used to be one of them." She whispered before she collapsed to her knees.

Syaoran sat there in shock. He had never really had a girl as a friend let alone have one collapse and cry. What did he have to do!?

He got up and walked over to Sakura. "Hey." He said softly. "Hey. Don't cry." He rubbed her back trying his best to think of what to do.

"You've never comforted a girl have you?" Came a muffled question from Sakura.

"Well-no. Not really."  
  
"Can I give some advise?"  
  
"Sure."

"Hug me." She said quietly and Syaoran blushed viciously. But he did as he was told and wrapped his arms around her delicately. But as Sakura turned around in his arms and snuggled close to his chest he held her tighter. His hand shot up and caressed her hair lovingly and he made shushing noises.

Sakura giggled. "Your not bad for a first timer."  
  
"That can be interpreted in several other ways Sakura."  
  
"Let's find out those ways." Sakura said huskily as Syaoran blushed.

"I don't think that's a good- I mean people may see- and you-"  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura giggled softly, cutting his rambling. "I was kidding." She said gently and Syaoran blushed even more.

"Yeah. Me too." He said in his best macho voice and Sakura couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Your so adorable!" She squealed as she pinched his cheeks and shook his head.

"That hurts Sakura!" Syaoran almost yelled but Sakura just laughed more. She got up and ran from her place to the other side of the garden.

"Can't catch me!" She said happily. She soon screamed as Syaoran got up and ran after her.

Syaoran soon caught up with Sakura and grabbed her waist gently causing her to be pulled down onto the floor, Syaoran on the bottom. They laughed for a while, but soon the laughter died and they just lay there. Sakura's hands started to search for something and upon finding it she laced her fingers with it. Syaoran blushed again as he felt Sakura hold his hand.

He thought that this situation was slightly awkward but she didn't seem to move and he didn't want to move so he decided to just settle for this now. His breath tickled Sakura's neck and the feel of his chest pressed against her back made heat rush to her face. She sighed contently and half turned so she was resting on her side, on Syaoran's stomach.

The bell could be heard ringing in the background but neither person made a move to get up.

"We really should go to class you know?" Syaoran said after a few seconds of lazing about.

"I suppose your right." Sakura said softly and got off of him with grace. She then turned and helped Syaoran get up by holding out her hand. He graciously took it and got up. They both then walked back to class, neither letting go of the other's hand.

* * *

This is so sweet! I actually don't know if it makes any sense. Also, don't expect me to be updating every day now. This was a one off because I happened to not go to school today. So you might have to wait a while for the next one. Please review! It will make me so happy. Ciao! 


End file.
